Luthorian People's Union
History Early History: The LPU was founded by a handful of former collage students, with a wide range of views in the party to begin with, over time the communists won over the party bringing about a point in history where communism in Luthori was a serious political position. The Revolution/Civil War: The LPU had at the time pushed for paramilitaries, one they where allowed the LPU threatened war over Authoritarian reforms passed by the Royalists of Luthori, this lead to small skirmishs all across Luthori, the war ended peacefully after the LPU dissolved with the monarchy returning. Modern History: The LPU has returned to Luthori bringing on and entirely new heat of the left, with the LPU becoming quickly ether the closest ally or most respected foe to the established parties. The Partisan's Rifle The PR is an organization founded by the LPU for serval reasons, but mainly a communist offensive and defensive, as due to the fact the AnComs (anti-communists) grow to a new level of hate toward communist parties every where. This is the basic system needed to create a Comintern, as such there is a good chance that the DDR will be requested to set up a true Commintern which will come to be the beginning of serval revolutions, followed by the LPU with support from member parties and countries (In theory) that will in turn over throw the current royalist regime. "They have grown to fear us, the NCU and Reformists talk about a peaceful resolution, this of course is impossible, meaning as such the LPU must take Luthori by storm, protecting the public from an evil police force and killing the former royalists. To the dearm of the council republics of Luthori, I stand!" -- Writer of the Luthori Councils, anonymous Positions Centralization Though the LPU can be rather divided on the issue they are officially for a central government, believing that giving Localities to much power is a threat to the stability of a nation, or at least in small nations. Civil Rights The LPU has a stance of Libertarianism, with the belief that rights should be preserved over stability, wealth, and safety. Ecology The LPU has no official stance toward the environment, all though they will propose environmentally friendly bills from time to time. Globalism The LPU is fervently for a unified world, under a free government, they oppose any 'unreasonable' restrictions on immigration. Government Size The LPU believes that the state is important in the society that currently exists all though they want to fully abolish the state one day, yet this is one of the more utopic stances of the LPU. Stance on the Economy The LPU believes in a wide spanning system that enforces worker democracy, nationalizes all industry, and the abolishment of Capitalism. Morality and Religion The LPU has a stance of Secularism and Atheism, believing that religion has no place in the Political arena. They label themselves 'progressives from the future' as they wouldn't limit rights over 'morality' Arguments For and Against the LPU For Arguments: 1. One argument for the LPU is the fact they are the only Republican Party to never had given up or turned its back in republicanism ever. 2. A deeper argument is 'the Socialistic-Small Government' logic line, while it doesn't mean a small government in the Right-Winged sense. Here it means small government as in protecting basic civil rights and privacy as well as abolishing parts of the state that have power and are hereditary. Category:Luthori Category:Communist Category:Party Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Luthori Parties Category:Communist Parties